


Thanks A Latte

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't even like fancy schmancy coffee. <br/>~ Coffee shop AU. Also posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks A Latte

Stiles is waiting in line to order his coffee, tapping his foot and willing the line to move faster. He wants to yell “Stop fucking conversing and get the next order already!” at the barista who - while nice and completely undeserving of Stiles’ wrath - cannot help but chat to each customer.

The line moves up. Glancing at his phone, Stiles is disheartened to see that he won’t have time to wait for two coffees. Unfortunately since the main reason for this coffee run is his boss that means no coffee for Stiles. He exhales noisily.

"I can help you over here." The barista says to him. Stiles lets out a sigh of relief that it’s finally his turn.

"Triple Grande extra hot half sweet hazelnut latte." Stiles lets his eyes roll over the baked goods, adding in a belated "Please." Quickly paying for his order he moves down the line, not wanting to idle around for chit chat. Stiles does not have time for chit chat.

Stiles pulls out his phone, trying to distract himself from the anxiety pushing at him. He knows he’s going to be just skating in on time, no point letting himself angst over it more. So caught up in his phone it takes Stiles a minute to realize that his order was called a moment ago. When he glances at the bar, however, no drink sits there.

"Uh, did you just call a triple grande extra hot half sweet hazelnut latte?" Stiles squeaks at the barista. He can feel his panic rising. The barista glances at the, now empty, bar.

"I did. Oh no, I think someone may have grabbed it by accident. I’ll start you another one." The barista seems flustered but that’s the least of Stiles’ worries.

"Uh hey, Hi everyone. Whoever just grabbed that drink from the bar, it wasn’t yours! It was mine!" Stiles yells at the coffee shop as a whole. Judging by the looks he’s receiving he probably looks a bit manic.

"Sir. Excuse me sir." The barista waves an arm to catch his attention. "There’s no need to shout. I’m making you another one as we speak." He gives Stiles a forced smile. Stiles does not have time for this.

Since no one in the shop fessed up to their terrible deed Stiles concludes that the perpetrator must have walked out with it. In a flash he’s out the door and scanning the streets. There, just down the sidewalk to his left Stiles spots a man standing with a to-go cup of coffee in his hand. He’s on the phone and Stiles hopes that means he hasn’t had a chance to desecrate the cup by drinking out of it. Stiles is running towards the man before he consciously decides to, thankfully the man stays where he is. Panting, Stiles stops just behind the man.

"Dude. Yo, excuse me dude." The man turns around to look at Stiles. "Yes you. I think you took the wrong drink order back in the shop. That," Stiles points to the to-go cup in the strangers hand. "Is my cup of coffee." Stiles makes grabby hands at the coffee.

"I’ll have to call you back." The man says into his phone before ending the call and pocketing the phone. The man’s voice is sin dripped in chocolate and Stiles wishes they had met under different circumstances. "This," Stiles watches as the man raises the cup to his lips. "Is your coffee?" The man asks just before taking a sip. Stiles gapes at him. He cannot believe the nerve of this guy. 

"Mmm it is delicious too. I can see why it was yours." The man smirks at Stiles, his eyes glimmering with amusement. Stiles splutters, completely unable to form any thoughts past a burning desire to dump said coffee all over the smug assholes head.

"You," Stiles starts. "Why would you? I can’t…" Stiles snaps his mouth shut. Stiles can see a futile argument when he sees one, so he pivots about ready to jog back to the coffee shop. He hopes the barista finished that coffee.

"Thanks for the coffee." The stranger shouts after him. Stiles responds by giving him the finger. Later on, while sitting at his desk after having had to listen to his boss rant about time management, Stiles will realise that asshole coffee thief was extremely attractive to go along with his sexy voice. Stiles bemoans the existence of sexy assholes to all who will listen - exactly no one.

——

About a week later finds Stiles in a similar position, waiting in line to buy coffee. Similar only in that he’s ordering coffee - Stiles made sure to set three alarms to get up in time to not have to rush to get coffee. Stiles gets up to the cash register and orders his boss’ coffee and one for himself, “Grande bold roast with room, please.” The barista gets his coffee while he taps his card and he goes to add milk and sugar while waiting for his second drink.

There are not many people in the shop, there had only been one person in front of him, so Stiles isn’t expecting it to take long. After fixing up his coffee, three raw sugars and a pinch of milk, he makes his way to the bar. Just as he walks up the barista calls “Venti no foam soy latte.” and Stiles stares, incredulously, as the person who had been behind him grabs the drink.  
Stiles makes eye contact with the barista, not the same one as last week, and it dawns on him what has happened. The barista opens her mouth, most likely to ask Stiles what he was waiting on, but Stiles has already booked it towards the exit. Practically exploding out the door, while being extremely careful with the to-go cup in his hand, Stiles lets his eyes roam the streets.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHAT!" Stiles screams when he spots a very familiar smarmy ass just down the street. Even from this distance Stiles can tell the man is radiating smugness. With a tip of his head in Stiles’ direction the man raises the to-go cup to his mouth, taking what seems to be a large sip. Stiles hopes he burnt his mouth. Stiles makes an about face and storms his way back into the coffee shop. At least this time Stiles has enough time to get a new coffee and not be late.

——

The next couple of times Stiles has to get coffee he makes sure to keep his eye on his cup the entire time. When the barista sets the coffee on the bar Stiles snatches it up and glares at everyone around him. Though a cursory glance around the shop yields no jerk face coffee thieves, Stiles is not willing to risk it.

With no bounty stolen Stiles falls back into his routine. He is carefree and relaxed when waiting in line to order. The shop is quite busy but Stiles is not bothered. He woke up instantly to his first alarm and thus made it to the coffee shop well before his usual time. Stiles even has time to wait for a breakfast sandwich, a tasty treat he rarely allows himself.

With a big grin on his face Stiles places his order, “I’d also like a rustic bacon breakfast sandwich.”. After paying he makes his way down the bar to wait. Stiles’ sandwich is called before his coffee is ready and he mows down, groaning at the deliciousness of it. He is just finishing his breakfast as he shuffles in front of the bar, next in line to receive his order.

Eyes flitting about the room Stiles just manages to catch a glimpse of a slightly familiar figure walking out the door. Outraged, Stiles stomps put the door ignoring the barista calling after him. Stiles knows, this time, that he will finally catch the dick before he can get to far. Just as Stiles had hoped the man is but a few steps away when he walks out the door.

Silently making his way over to the man, Stiles grabs him by the shoulder and forcefully turns him around. Stiles can’t keep the smirk off his face at the complete shock on the mans face. Of course the shock quickly gives way to amusement but Stiles will take his small victories where he can.

"I’ll just be taking this." Stiles snatches the to-go cup from the man’s hand. "Finally caught you now, didn’t I." Stiles has always been a sore loser but an even worse winner, so he can’t help but gloat at the man. "Thought I wouldn’t catch you stealing my coffee this time but oh were you wrong buddy." 

"Indeed." The man grins at Stiles, clearly amused at Stiles’ expense. "You caught me," The man continues. "However that is not your coffee." Before Stiles can blink the man has the to-go cup back in his own hand.

"This," the man gestures at his cup. "Is tea. Earl grey to be exact." Just like every other time the man raises the cup to his lips and takes a sip. Stiles can feel his cheeks burning.

"Oh man." Stiles runs a hand over his face. "Dude, I’m sorry. You’re infuriating, you know that?" Stiles asks and sighs at the responding tip of the head he receives. "I just, you know, assumed you had my coffee and followed you out here." Stiles shrugs, hoping to convey some form of regret. Though the man may have been an ass that didn’t mean Stiles wanted to be one too, however accidentally.

"I know." The man says. When it registers with Stiles what the man just confessed he feels indignation rising. 

"You know? What do you mean you know?" Stiles questions the man.

"I knew you’d assume I had your coffee. I knew you’d come out here looking for me so I waited. I’ll admit to being a little surprised by the rough handling of my person but otherwise, I knew." If the man’s smirk were any wider it could possibly be deemed a grin.

"And? AND?" Stiles hopes repeating himself will convey his confusion well enough.

"And my name is Peter. I’d like to take you out to coffee some time." Peter tells Stiles with a glimmer in his eye.

"You… I mean… Was this… What?" Stiles tries to focus his scattered thoughts. "Oh my god. Please don’t tell this was all some convoluted plot you concocted just to ask me out on a date. Dude! The coffee isn’t even mine, not the fancy schmancy stuff at least. It’s my boss’ coffee! You got me in some serious shit that first time. I was so late getting to work that day." Stiles takes a deep breath, finally relieved to have that out in the open.

"Ah." At least Peter has the grace to look chagrined. "I do apologize for that. Also this wasn’t some convoluted plot. At least not at first." Peter admits. "The first time was a complete accident." Stiles snorts at this.

"Okay, okay. It was a complete accident right up until I deliberately drank the coffee. You were adorable all flustered and I wanted to see what you would do. Getting to watch that fine ass of yours wiggle as you walked away all indignant definitely made it worth it." Peter grins at Stiles and Stiles just knows his face is beat red.

"And the second time?" Stiles asks.

"Well the second time I really just wanted your attention. You stormed out of the store and I nearly laughed at the look of pure rage on your face." Peter winks at Stiles when he overhears Stiles’ muttered "Weirdo."

"When I saw you again this morning I knew I just had to ask you out. So I waited by the door until I saw you glance my way and took my leave, hoping you would follow me out." Peter makes a sweeping gesture with his arm. "And here you are."

"You couldn’t have just asked me out like a normal person?" Stiles wonders aloud.

"First, who said I’m normal? Second, where would the fun be in that." Peter grins at him and Stiles finds himself charmed.

"Oh alright, it worked. I’ll go out to coffee with you." Stiles figures since Peter did go to the trouble of getting him out here he won’t make the man ask him twice. 

"And," Peter takes a step closer to Stiles. "Does my fetching new date have a name?" Another step has Peter nearly chest to chest with Stiles.

"Stiles." He manages to get out just as Peter’s lips descend upon his. It’s just a brief kiss before Peter takes a step back. Stiles feels a bit dazed.

"Delicious." Peter says aloud. Stiles tracks the movement of Peter’s tongue as it sweeps across his lips as if he can’t get enough of that small taste he had of Stiles. Stiles feels himself go warm all over.

The pair exchange numbers and it’s Stiles turn to appreciate the view as Peter walks away. The wink Peter sends Stiles tells him that Peter knows exactly what Stiles was doing and he gives a little sashay of his hips as if to encourage it. Stiles laughs.  
Stiles ends up being late to work and his boss’ coffee is cold. He finds he cannot bring himself to care. Especially when he unlocks his phone later to find a text from Peter, which reads simply:

"Triple grande extra hot half sweet hazelnut latte, please." 

To which he can’t help but laugh


End file.
